darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Dark Souls Low Level One Shot Boss Challenge (Part 1) - Prep and the First Bell
Описание Welcome to my variant of the vageta311 low level one shot boss challenge playthrough. It follows exactly the same rules but with two crucial differences: 1.) With the exception of Power Within, I will not be using any pyromancies or sorceries. This means that the methods of one-shotting bosses with spells like Fire Tempest, Chaos Storm and Dark Bead are simply not possible. 2.) No holds barred challenge run. Although everything must be earned legitimately (and not through using the BB glitch or save editing) any in-game glitches and mechanics can be used to proceed through the challenge. For those of you who don't like glitches in your Dark Souls at all I completely understand and respect that, and would advise you not to watch the playthrough. You have been warned! I am not an advocate of using glitches in any form of online or pvp play. Basically I wanted to give this challenge a shot and to try and find some alternative methods of one-shotting bosses, rather than following tried and tested formulas. The above restrictions should help me to think outside of the box and hopefully produce an entertaining and interesting playthrough for you guys. It will mostly focus on the boss kills, but I'll be covering anything else of note or interest, including shortcuts, secrets and farming techniques. This first part briefly covers my preparations and journey to the first bell guarded by the Gargoyles. The actual boss kills begin at 5:51. Original vageta311 rules of the challenge: 1. Must start at SL 1. 2. Must play through normally, no BB glitch or save editing. 3. Must earn the right to level using the point system. - One shotting a boss gives 2 points. - Two shotting a boss gives 1 point. - One shotting a mini boss gives 1 point. - Use this list for what constitutes as a mini boss (http://darksouls.wikidot.com/bosses). - Anything that respawns does not give points for obvious reasons. - Boss fights with multiple opponents allow for 1 hit on each to count for a "one shot". However you aren't allowed 2 hits on each boss for a "two shot" kill. In that situation you must still one shot at least one of them to get the point. - 4 Kings counts as a double boss, same as O&S. - Causing an enemy to fall off a cliff due to your attack counts. Purposely trying to make an enemy fall on their own does not. 4. Single attacks with multiple hits count as one attack (ripostes, firestorm, homing soul mass, etc... Since "one attack challenge" sounds lame, I just called it "one shot challenge". 5. When you reach a point in the game where you are stuck and can't progress due to not being able to take any of the remaining bosses down in 2 or less hits, the challenge is over. 6. The goal is not necessarily to win the game, it is simply to gain the most amount of points before you cannot make any further progress. This requires a bit of strategy and forethought as opposed to pure skill. 7. No you may not summon a friend to use the trident dance buff on you. Hope you all enjoy! Subscribe and stick around for the rest of the playthrough if you do. Till next time. Категория:Видео Категория:Видео